Sonic's New Sister
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: On the night of his birthday, Sonic ends up getting a sister name Eve. As Eve is being included to Sonic's family, an evil scientist is planning on turning the city of Mobotroplis into a nightmare. See how Sonic and her family and friends will come together to live somewhere safe and will one day fight for their city's freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sonic's Special Wish

In a beautiful place of Mobius, there is a futuristic city called Mobotropolis. The place where many animal like beings called Mobians live happily. It's already evening and the sun is going down. But today, today is a very special day.

In one of the homes of the city, there is a special birthday party going on. In the house, there are party decorations, balloons, and other kinds of festive items and food. There are also many Mobian adults and children. There are chipmunks, coyotes, rabbits, walruses, and hedgehogs.

Sitting at one of the ends is a small blue male hedgehog wearing a birthday hat. On the left is a girl chipmunk wearing a blue pants and shirts, along with a crown. A coyote with blonde hair and wears a blue shirt. A rabbit wearing purple ribbons on her ears, and a small walrus wearing a red cap. On the other side is a young female fuschia hedgehogs with pink hair and wears a red dress, and a young boy hedgehog with green fur and spiky shaggy quills, and wears an orange shirt.

Many of the parents stand with their kids. A grown female blue hedgehog with a bit of blonde hair, wearing gray gloves and a purple dress comes walking into the room with a cake with a candle that shaped like the number '5.'

The hedgehog puts the cake on the table, and says, "Happy Birthday Sonic, it's time for you to make a wish."

The boy, Sonic, thinks of a very special wish for himself to have. He quickly comes up with one, stands on the table, and blows the candle until the flame goes out. The kids and adults clap for joy.

The chipmunk girl, Sally asks Sonic, "So Sonic, what did you wish for?"

"Sally, if I told you, then it won't come true. Uncle Chuck told me that you must never tell anyone what you wish for so it will come true," Sonic says.

"Okay, but let me be the first to know," Sally says.

"No way, Sonic is going to tell Sonia and me first," The green hedgehog says, standing on the table.

The fushia hedgehog Sonia says, "Manic sit down!"

The mother says, "Manic, no standing on the table."

"Yes mom," Manic says, and sits down.

The children start laughing.

The bunny girl says, "Happy birthday Sonic."

"Happy birthday," The other children reply.

Hours of fun has come by, and all the parents are taking the children home. The last one to leave is a male squirrel. He is wearing a crown a blue coat with red laces and yellow shoulder on the top with matching shoes and white gloves. He is holding Sally in his arms.

The squirrel says, "Good night Sir Charles, Aleena, Bernadette, Jules, and good night birthday boy."

"Good night, King Acorn," Sonic says.

He chuckles, "No need to be formal, just call me Nigel."

Sonic nods his head.

Sally waves goodbye, "Goodnight Sonic."

"Goodnight Sally," Sonic says.

"Bye," Manic and Sonia says.

The male hedgehog with brown hair closes the door, "Alright kids, it's time for you all to get to bed."

"Aww!" The children whine.

Sonia says, "But Uncle Jules, can we stay up a little longer?"

"Yeah dad," Sonic says.

A light blue hedgehog with a white mustache, name Charles or Chuck says, "Now children, it's time for you to get to be for the night."

A purple female hedgehog wearing a white dress says, "Your father's right children. You'll need your rest."

"Yes mom," Sonia and Manic says.

"Yes Aunt Aleena," Sonic replies.

After that debat, the two female hedgehog puts the children to bed for the night.

Sonic yawns, "Good night mom! Good night Aunt Aleena."

"Night mom," Manic says.

"Goodnight, Aunt Bernadette," Sonia says.

Bernadette says, "Good night children."

"Sweet dreams," Aleena says.

They both walk out of the room and Aleena closes the door. Sonia and Manic fall asleep right away. Sonic is sleeping as well, at least, for a while. Hours have gone bye and it's already midnight. Sonic wakes up in the middle of the night. He looks around to see his cousins are asleep. He sneaks out of his covers and off the bed, and tiptoe to the window. He opens the window and look at the night stars.

Sonic says, "It's a clear night tonight."

Sonic looks around the star and smiles to see the brightest star in the sky.

"Wow! It's the wishing star, just like mom said," Sonic says.

He then remembers what his mother says, "Sonic do you know there is a brightest star in the sky called the wishing star. If they make a wish on it and don't tell a soul, then your wish will come true. You must close your eyes and holds your hands together, and all you have to say…"

Sonic thinks to himself, "I really hope my wish will come true."

He closes his eyes and cuffs his hands together, and says, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. Star if you can grant me a wish, I wish I can have a brother or a sister someday like Manic has Sonia."

After making his wish, Sonic is about to head to sleep, when something catches his attention. Sonic looks out the window to see something flying across the star and crashes in the woods close by.

"Whoa!" Sonic surprisingly says.

Sonic runs to Sonai and shakes her, "Sonia, wake up!"

He climbs the ladder to reach Manic, "Manic, come on!"

Sonia and Manic begins to yawn and wakes up.

"Sonic, what is it?" Sonia asks.

"What's going on?" Manic asks.

"There's something that fallen from the sky, and i'm going to check it out," Sonic says.

Sonic runs to the window, and hops out of it. Sonia and Manic get up and join Sonic on the search.

"Wait up Sonic!" Sonia says.

"Yeah. We want to search for that falling thing too," Manic says.

As the children leaves the room, Uncle Chuck comes walking into the room.

"Kids, are you alright. I thought I heard something…" Chuck says, but shocked to find the children missing. "Oh no!"

Sonic runs into the woods super fast. Sonic has been born with super speed, and can run faster than anyone. Sonia and Manic are trying to catch up to their cousin.

Sonic runs back to the two, "Come on guys, I think it's close by."

Then he runs off with super speed.

"Sonic, we can't be too far from the kingdom. We could get in trouble if our parents find out," Sonia says.

Suddenly woman's voice shouts, "Sonic!"

"I think we're in trouble," Manic says.

"Sonia!" Another woman's voice screams.

"Manic! Where are you!" A man's voice shouts.

Sonia calls out, "We're over here!"

Running towards them are Jules, Aleena, and Chuck.

Aleena hugs the two, "Thank goodness you two are alright."

"What were you two going out this late?" Jules asks.

"Sonic said he saw something outside and went out to look," Sonia says.

Chuck says, "Well, we did heard a loud shaking sound. It practically woke up the city."

"Where's Sonic and Aunt Bernadette now?" Manic asks.

Bernadette find herself in a strange smokey part of the woods. She covers her hand as she coughs and search for her son."

"Sonic! Answer mommy!" Bernadette says.

Bernadette worriedly asks herself, "Where is my little boy? I hope he's okay."

Sonic uses his speed to search for what has crashed into the woods. He continues to look around the area, but can't seem to find what is in the woods. Suddenly, he crashes into something and falls to the ground.

He looks up to see a familiar face, "Mom?"

"Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, what are you doing in the woods this late at night? You could have gotten hurt or in trouble," Bernadette sternly asks.

"Sorry mom, but I was looking for a meteorite or a shooting star that crashed from the sky. And remember, the name is Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic says.

Sonic turns around and notices something, "What's that?"

Bernadette looks herself, "Hmm, there does seem to be something over there. Stay close."

Sonic takes his mother's hand, and they both walk down the woods together. They both walk closer and closer to what it is. When the smoke clears and come to a clearing, the two gasps in shock to see a strange large capsule of some kind in the middle of a recent crater.

"What is it mom?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. You better stay her and I'll take a look," Bernadette says.

"Okay," Sonic says.

Bernadette walks into the crater and slowly walks to the strange capsule in the middle of it. Suddenly, the capsule opens it. She looks inside as the capsule fully opens it. She gasps in surprise, and suddenly shows a smile on her face.

Walking towards the crater, Jules and the others are searching for Bernadette and Sonic.

"Where could that be?" Aleena asks.

"I think I see someone," Chuck says.

They walk closer to the small shadowy figure to see Sonic. Sonic turns his head to see his family.

"Dad," Sonic says, and walks to him.

"Son. thank goodness you're alright. Where's your mother?" Jules says.

"She's down there," Sonic says.

Jules and the others look to see Bernadette walking up the crater. They are surprised to see a small hedgehog in her arms. This hedgehog is black with stripes on her short hair, one on each arm and leg. She is wearing a red dress with white gloves and gold wristbands and red, yellow, black, and white shoes. The girl seems to be asleep. Judging by the age, she is around four or five years old.

"Bernadette, what you have there?" Jules asks.

"It's a girl. A little girl. Who would put a little hedgehog in a capsule?" Bernadette answers.

"She sure is a cute little thing," Aleena says.

"But where did she come from?" Chuck asks.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. All I know is that she needs us. Let's get her inside," Bernadette says.

Sonic asks, "Mommy, is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine once we get her home," Bernadette says.

Jules looks at the sleeping girl, "I must admit, she is a pretty little girl."

"Let's get back home and talk about this in the morning," Bernadette says.

Sonic picks up Sonic while Aleena picks up Sonia and Chuck picks up Manic. All four adults and three children head back home together. Bernadette looks at the sleeping girl in her arms. She wonders who this girl is and where she come from, and why she is in the capsule alone. She knows that the girl needs her, and will do what it takes to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcoming Eve Hedgehog

the next day, the sun is beginning to rise and shine at the city. In the bedroom, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia are sleeping. When the sun shines in the room, it begins to wake Sonic up. Sonic sits up and lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms.

Sonic suddenly remembers what happens last night and rushes out of the room. He comes running into his parents room. When he is in the room, he sees his parents already up. Jules puts his vest and shoes on while Bernadette rocks the little girl in her arms.

Bernadette looks to see Sonic, "Good morning Sonic."

"Morning mom, how is she doing?" Sonic asks.

"She's doing fine. The poor dear is still sleeping," Bernadette says.

Sonic sits on the bed next to her, but is able to see the girl's face. He then begins to notice the little girl moving her head and opening her eyes to reveal a red color.

"Mom, she's waking up," Sonic happily says.

Bernadette looks at the girl to see Sonic is right. The little girl looks up as she fully opens her eyes. The little girl becomes confused to see the female hedgehog.

Bernadette smiles, and says, "Good morning sweetie, are you okay?"

"I… I think so. Where… where am I?" The little girl asks.

Sonic answers, "You're in my house. We found you in a giant capsule and your fell from the sky."

"I did?" The little hedgehog asks.

"What's your name?" Bernadette asks.

"I… I… I can't remember. I… I don't know my name," The hedgehog answers.

"Do you know where you're from?" Bernadette asks.

"I don't… sorry," The girl shyly answers.

Sonic looks at his mom, "Is there something wrong with her?"

"I think the poor dear may have amnesia," Bernadette answers.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

Jules comes sitting on the bed with them, "Amnesia is when you lost your memories. Sometimes it happens when you got hit on the head, or deal with physical or mental situations. She didn't receive any injuries so it can't be physical methods."

Just then, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, and Chuck walk in the room to see the little girl has awaken.

"Hi," Sonia says.

"Hi," The hedgehog answers.

"Yo. What your name?" Manic asks.

Sonic answers, "She doesn't know. She can't remember."

The surprised the four hedgehogs.

"Oh you poor dear," Aleena says, petting the girl on the head.

"Yes. She can't remember anything. Not even her own name," Jules says.

Chuck walks over, "Maybe it will be a good idea to schedule an appointment with Dr. Quack. I'm sure he can help her."

"I agree," Jules says.

Manic asks, "But what should we call her?"

The others try to think of a name to call the girl hedgehog. Sonic looks to notices something shining around the girl's neck.

"What you got around your neck?" Sonia asks.

The girl becomes confused at first. She feels her neck and notices something. She goes down and find a gold heart attached to a golden chain.

"Wow! That's a nice necklace," Sonia says.

Sonic looks at the necklace, "There's something written on it. It says 'Eve.'"

"Eve? Eve? Is that… is that my name?" The girl asks herself.

Bernadette thinks about it, "Eve. I think that's a nice name."

"I think it suits her well," Aleena says.

Jules pats the girl on the head, "Eve it is then."

"Right. I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast while I call doctor quack," Chuck says.

After getting dressed Bernadette and Aleena make breakfast for the whole family. The children are sitting on one side while the adults sit on the others.

Sonic happily says seeing his breakfast, "Pancakes, my favorite."

"They smell good," Eve says.

"Yeah. Aunt Bernadette makes the best pancakes," Manic says.

"Would you like some milk?" Sonia asks.

"Um sure," Eve answers.

Sonia pours a glass of milk and passes it to Eve. Even the grabs a small cup of syrup and puts it on her pancake. She grabs a fork and knife and begins to have her breakfast.

Jules laughs, "Glad to see she's eating well."

"Yes. It's good thing she know how to use them too that is good for something," Aleena says.

Chuck walks in and sits on the table, "Got off the phone with Dr. Quack, and he agreed to have a quick appointment. We will have to head out after breakfast."

"Sounds good. Some of us need to head out and do some errands so we'll take her to the doctor," Bernadette says.

"Not me. I'm needed at the lab today," Chuck says.

"Yeah. The king needs me at the palace as well," Jules says.

Aleena turns to Bernadette, "Then it's just you, me, and the kids."

"Yay!" The kids, excluding Eve cheer with glee.

"But after you're done eating," Bernadette says.

"Okay," The three reply.

The children continue to eat their breakfast until they are gone. They pack their things and head off to the doctor while Chuck and Jules head to the palace.

In the doctor's office, the young hedgehogs and two grown female hedgehogs are waiting for Dr. Quack to come in.

Sonic yawns, "How long is thing going to take?"

"It will be soon sweetie," Bernadette answers.

The door opens and a yellow Mobian duck walks into the room. He also has an orange bill and blue eyes. He is wearing a white doctor coat, a stepherscope, and a headgear with a circle metal thing on it.

"Hello Dr. Quack, it's good to see you," Bernadette says.

"Hello Ms. Hedgehog, I'm glad you are able to see me in short notice," Dr. Quack says.

He looks down to see the small black hedgehog girl, "I'm guessing this is the little hedgehog that I need to see today."

Eve hides behind Bernadette's leg.

"Don't worry Eve, Dr. Quack is nice and will be able to help you," Sonia says.

"Um okay," Eve replies, but sounds nervous.

Bernadette and Eve walk into the office with Dr. Quack while Aleena watches the kids. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic look at they see Eve walk into the room with Bernadette.

In the medical office, Dr. Quack gives Eve a physical exam. He tests her eye sigh, hearing, reflex, and to see how her senses are He then checks her blood pressure, weight, and height. He also gives her a shot and take a bit of a blood sample. At first, Eve is scared and wants to run away, but Bernadette is able to reassure her and get pricked twic.

Finally, Dr. Quack has her body and mind examine to see if there's any injuries or other kinds of damages. The last thing he does is as her some questions.

"Bernadette told me you can't remember anything?" Dr. Quack asks.

Eve shakes her head.

"Then you don't remember how you end up in the capsule?" Dr. Quack asks.

"I don't," Eve answers.

He turns to Bernadette, "Mrs. Hedgehog, I think I know what condition Eve is in. I will like to talk to Aleena about this too."

"Yes," Bernadette answers.

In the waiting room, Aleena and the children are waiting. The door open to reveal Eve, Bernadette, and Dr. Quack.

"Aleena, the doctor would like to talk to us. Sonic, will you and the kids keep an eye on Eve," Bernadette says.

"Yes mom," Sonic says.

Sonic walks over and takes Eve's hand. Then the two walk over to the play section together. Aleena walks into the office with Dr. Quack and Bernadette. The kids then begin to play together with some blocks and toys.

In the office, Dr. Quack explains to Bernadette and Aleena about Eve's condition.

"Retrograde amnesia?" Aleena asks.

"Yes. It's a type of memory disorder that leads the suffer unable to remember entire to the infliction. It as if it never happen. In this girl's case, I believe that experienced a severe mental shock and that brought on the condition," Dr. Quack says.

"Do you think her memory will return?" Aleena asks.

"It's too difficult to be certain, but it seems that she has knowledge of everyday life so there's still hope for her. According to the x-rays, there doesn't seem to be any physical damage to her brain. It's possible that her amnesia is a way to protect her to have a mental trauma or damage on her psychic," Dr. Quack says.

Bernadette asks, "Is there a way to know where she come from or who her family is?"

"I'm afraid not. I used my computers and her d.n.a doesn't match with anyone," Dr. Quack.

"Poor dear," Aleena sadly says.

"What will you do with Eve?" Bernadette asks.

"I might have to bring her to the homeless shelter or the orphanage and see if there's anyone who can take her," Dr. Quack says.

Bernadette says, "Maybe my family can take care of her? We're the ones who found her, so it seems logical that we take care of her."

"It seems like a good idea. I can tell she become quite attached to you. We'll need to get some paperwork done and create madical files," Dr. Quack says.

"Thank you Doctor," Bernadette says.

Aleena asks, "Are there any method we can use to help Eve?"

"There are some methods of memory relapse or memory recall. It's most important to let Eve remember on her own. We don't want to stress her. Either way, just be her to take good care of her and I'm sure she'll remember when the time comes," Dr. Quack says.

After talking to the doctor, Bernadette and Aleena leave the office. The kids look to see their mothers and walk up to them.

"So what did the doctor says?" Sonia asks.

"Well, there were some complications with Eve's condition, but will probably get her memories someday," Aleena says.

"That doesn't sound good does it?" Sonia asks.

"No Sonia, but I'm sure she'll remember someday," Aleena says.

Manic asks, "so she doesn't remember who her family is?"

"I'm afraid not. That's why we're going to be her family," Bernadette says.

"Really?" Sonia asks.

"We get to keep Eve," Sonic says.

"That's right. We'll have a talk with your father and Uncle Chuck about filling some adoption papers and it will be official," Bernadette says.

"Wow! I get to have a sister!" Sonic cheers.

Bernadette and Aleena giggle with smiles on their faces.

Sona hugs Eve, "And it looks like we get to have a cousin."

"Yeah. this is way cool," Manic says.

Eve giggles, "I'm glad I get to be with you."

"And don't worry, I'm sure that someday, you'll get your memories back," Sonic says.

"Thank you," Eve says with a smile.

After getting home, Sonic, Eve, Sonia, and Manic are playing in the living room.

"Can't catch me," Sonic says, using his super speed to his advantage.

"Get back here Sonic Hedgehog," Sonia says.

Jules says, "Kids, no running in the house."

"Sorry," The kids says.

The three decide to head upstairs to play. Meanwhile, the adults talk about Eve's condition.

"I think it's a good idea to let Eve stay with us," Jules says.

"Yes. From what I see, Eve really need someone to stay so why not live with a large family like us," Bernadette says.

"I agree. Eve is really getting along with the children, especially Sonic," Chuck says.

Aleena says, "Now that you and Jules have filled out the papers, it's clearly official."

"Yes. Eve is going to be a great addition to our family," Bernadette says.

"But what do we do about tomorrow? Most of us are going to be busy," Jules asks.

Chuck says, "Well, I was brining Sonic and the twins to the palace to play with Sally and the other kids. Rosy will be watching them for the day. Maybe Eve can come with me and meet the other children."

"Good idea, and Bernadette and I will do some shopping for Eve at the time," Aleena says.

"And it will be a good idea to introduce her to King Acorn," Jules says.

"Then it's settled then. For now, let's get the children to bed," Chuck says.

Hours later, Bernadette and Aleena are putting the kids in bed for the night. Since Eve doesn't have a bed yet, Sonia agrees to let her sleep on her bed. After tucking the children in, the two women sleep for the night. The kids fall to a deep sleep for the night, and tomorrow, Eve will be heading off to make some new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eve's New Friends

The next day at the garden of the Acorn Palace, young Princess Sally is playing with her friends. Bunnie Rabbit. Roter the Walrus, and Antoine D'Coolette, and sitting on a bench is a female Mobian woodchuck. She has white hair in a bun, and wears a blue dress and a red hooded cape. Her name is Rosie Woodchuck.

Sally walks up to her with a small computer, "Rosie, can you watch Nicole. I don't want to drop her."

"Of course dear," Rosie says.

She places a small computer on the bench, "Now you keep Rosie company while I play with my friends."

"Of course Sally," A female voice says from the computer.

The small computer name Nicole is a gift from an old friend of her father's. After placing the computer down, she begins to play with her friends.

Walking into the garden, Chuck is with Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Eve. Of course, Eve is hiding behind Uncle Chuck.

"Alright kids, it's time for you to play, and I'll be at the lab," Chuck says.

"Okay," The kids says.

Sonic walks to Eve, "Home in Eve, we want to introduce you to our friends."

"Okay," Eve says with a small smile.

Eve and Sonic take each other's hand and head over to where the other kids are playing. Still playing, Sally and the others are playing a game of tag. The kids turn to see Sonic and the others, but notices another hedgehog with her. The kids run over to the four hedgehogs to see them.

"Hey Sugarhogs, how are young?" Bunnie asks.

"Who's your new friend?" Roter asks.

Sonic says, "Guys, this is my new sister, Eve."

"Sister?" The four kids asks.

"Yeah. She can out of the sky in some strange capsule. The next thing we knew, she was in there," Sonic says.

"Our family said we can keep her, and now is a part of our family," Manic says.

"Cool," Sally says.

She walks to Eve and says, "Hi, my name is Sally. I'm the princess of the castle."

"It's nice to meet you princess," Eve says.

"Please, call me Sally," Sally says.

Bunnie says, "I'm Bunnie Rabbit."

"Roter the Walrus," Roter says.

The young coyote walks over and shyly ays, "I… I'm… Antoine D'Coolette."

"It's nice to meet you," Eve says.

Sonia hugs Eve, "Isn't she cute."

"Hello Sonic, I see you have a new friend," Rosie says.

"Close, this is my new sister, Eve," Sonic says.

Rosie kneels down to Eve, "Hello Eve, my name is Rosie. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Rosie," Eve shyly says.

Suddenly, Sonic has an idea, "I know. How about get get a snack. I'll head to the chilli dog stand really quick."

Sonic brings out his super speed and zooms out of the yard in second. Then comes back with a medium sized box of chilli dogs.

Sonia and Sally groan, "Oh brother."

"Alright, chilli dogs!" Manic cheers.

Sonic, Manic, Roter, Bunny begin to eat the chilli dogs. Sally, Sonia, Antoine decide not to have any. Eve is looking at the snacks with curious looks.

Eve asks, "Um, what are those you eating?"

"Those are chilli dogs. They're the best food in the city," Sonic says.

"Chilli dogs?" Eve asks.

Sonic hands Eve a chilli dog, "Have some."

"Um okay," Eve says.

She takes the chilli dog from Sonic and looks at it with curiosity. She sees a long meet in a long bun covered in hot and spicy chilli beans with onion and anything that the delicious treat has. Eve begins to take a bite of it, and begins to eat it. Eve thinks of the taste as she chews the food in her mouth. Finally, swallows it.

Eve smiles, and says, "Yummy! The chilli dogs are good."

"Knew you like it," Sonic says.

Sonic then takes another chilli dog and begin to eat it, while Eve eats the rest of the snack she has.

Sally says, "Sonic, that's your fifth one."

"What? These chilli dogs are the best," Sonic says.

"And you're the best at stuffing his face," Sonia mutters.

Sonia and Sally begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Antoine asks, "Um princess, think we should get somethin' else to eat?"

"That's a good idea.," Sally says.

Eve walks over to Sally, "Sally think we can play afterwards."

"Sure," Sally says.

Sally, Sonia, Eve, and Antoine walk into the castle while Sonic and the others are having the chilli dogs.

Sally and the others walk down the halls of the palace to get to the kitchen. Eve is amazed to see so many different vases, statues, and other fancy stuff. Eve may not remember her past, but she has never see any of this before.

"Your house is so big Sally," Eve says.

"Actually Eve, it's a castle or a palace. Either way, it is very big. There's enough for you to play hide and seek. Of course, daddy says not to play in the palace when he's working," Sally says.

She then says, "Just follow me and you won't get lost."

Sally continues to lead the kids down the halls. Eve stops to see an open door. Curious, Eve decides to take a peek and see who is inside. In the room she can see a squirrel that is dressed like a king, Uncle Chuck, and someone else is with them. There is a large man wearing a white outfit and has a tall black hat. He is also wearing a black mask and has a orange mustache.

"This is the last of the blue prints your majesty," The man says.

"Thank you, Julius, that will be all for today and thank you both for the help. We'll discuss this at a later date," The squirrel king says.

"We sure had a lot of work cut out today. I need to get back to my lab to continue my research project," Chuck says.

He then turns his head with a smile, "Hello Eve, what are you doing here?"

The squirrel and the man turn their heads to see the little hedgehog hiding behind the door.

"Um hello uncle Chuck. I was um, working what you were doing," Eve says.

Chuck walks over to Eve and picks her up, "Nothing much, just having an important meeting. Eve, this is King Acorn. Your majesty, this is ne new niece, Eve"

"Hello," Eve says.

"Hello Eve, it's very nice to meet you. I must say, it's unique to see a black and red hedgehog," King Acorn says.

The man walks over, "Yes. It's quite rare to see a hedgehog of that color."

"Eve this is Julius Robotnik. He's helping us with special project and helped end a terrible war a couple of years back," Chuck says.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Mr. Robotnik," Eve says.

"It's a pleasure," Julius says.

Chuck walks out with Eve, "Now, I'm sure Sonic and the others are wondering where you are. Let's go find the others."

"Okay Uncle Chuck," Eve says.

Uncle Chuck and Eve leave the room together. King Acorn follow after them. Julius Robotnik stay behind to see them leaving. Once he's sure he's alone, he picks up a communicator.

He answers, "Snively, do you read me."

Hours go by and it's already late afternoon, while Bernadette and Aleena are watching the children. Jules and Uncle Chuck decide to bring the capsule that Eve has been in when she crash to this planet. They open the capsule and look inside.

Jules stares at it, "I don't understand. We looked around this capsule from top to bottom and we haven't found anything that can give us a clue about Eve."

"Hmm, I'm a bit baffled myself. The machinery seems to be rather old for our time. There doesn't seem to be anything else but young Eve. Not even a note of some kind," Uncle Chuck says.

Jules looks around in the capsule to see if there's anything, even if it's something small. And then something catches her attention.

"What's this?" Jules asks.

He goes in the capsule to reach what is inside. He takes out a light blue headband.

"A headband?" Uncle Chuck asks.

"That seems to be the only thing that's in there. There's doesn't seem to be a name on it either. Maybe it belongs to Eve," Jules says.

"Could be," Chuck says.

At the end of the day, Jules and Uncle Chuck are back home with the family. So far, they are unable to find anything in the capsule, except a light blue hairband. Jules and Uncle Chuck decide to give it to Eve when they arrive.

Jules presents the headband to Eve, "Eve, is this yours? I found it in the capsule that brought it to you."

Eve takes the hairband and looks at it very careful. She doesn't remember if it's hers, but feels that it's something for her to hold on to.

"I… I don't know if it's mine, but I feel that it's very important to me," Eve says.

"Do you remember anything else?" Manic asks.

Eve shakes her head in reply.

"I see," Sonic sadly says.

The other hedgehogs sadden as well.

Eve smiles, "Don't worry, I'm sure my memory will come back someday. I think I'll hang on to it."

Eve then places the headband on her head and looks at the mirror with a smile. Sonic and his family are glad that Eve is trying to put on a positive smile. They want to be sure that Eve is happy with her life here, and they will get to be one big family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Glittering Gift

Months has gone by and Eve feels like she is part of Sonic's family. Eve has been very happy and helpful with her family and her friends. Soon enough, it has been already half a year since Eve have come to live with them. One day, the hedgehog family and their friends are in one of the cafes for lunch.

Sally says, "Hey Eve, that's a nice dress. Is it new?"

"Yes. Auntie Aleena bought it for me. I really like the red dress with some black and blue on it," Eve says.

"It really matches your hair and your headband," Sonia says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Manic asks, "So what you guys wanna do after lunch?"

"Um well, how about we um…" Antoine shyly answers.

Rotor says, "How about we go see Uncle Chuck?"

"Uncle Chuck will be extra busy so we're not allowed to play in the lab at this time," Sonia says.

Sally says, "Yeah. My had will be extra busy with Julius."

Eve hears the name again and begins to come in deep in thought.

Sonic notices this, and asks, "What's up Eve? You looks all concentrate and stuff."

"It's nothing," Eve says.

She turns to Sally, and asks, "Sally, do you know if Dr. Robotnik had any family members?"

"Hmm, I think the only relative he has is his nephew Snively. Why you ask?" Sally answers.

"Just curious," Eve answers.

Then Eve asks, "Hey Sally, does Nicole knows absolutely everything?"

"Not sure about everything, but she knows everything that has happened to this date," Sally says.

"Okay," Eve replies.

Sonic yawns, "Enough questioning, let's finish our lunch so we can play."

"Oh Sonic, Eve is just curious," Sally says.

"Yeah. She only been with us for six months and there's still more for her to learn. Give her a break," Rotor says.

"You're right," Sonic says.

"So where do you wanna play at?" Manic asks.

"How about the forest. It's between here and Knothole," Sally suggests.

"Great idea," Sonic says.

After having lunch, the kids leave the city to go to the woods close by. They all gather at a field that is between the city and the woods, and decide what game to play. However, Eve has an important question.

"Um, what's hide and seek?" Eve asks.

"It's a fun game. One of us has to stand close to the tree, cover their eyes, and count to thirty while the rest of us will try to hide somewhere. After counting, it will try to find you," Sally says.

"Okay. I understand," Eve says.

"So which of us will be it," Bunnie asks.

Antoine shyly raises his hand, "Uh, I, uh, will be it."

"Well Antoine, looks like you're it," Sonic says.

He drags Antoine to the tree. Then turns him so he will face the tree.

"Cover your eyes and count to thirty and no peeking," Sonic says.

Sally says, "And don't use your super speed in the game otherwise you lose."

"Fine," Sonic groans.

Antoine covers his eyes, and begins to count, "Un… deux… trois…"

While Antoine counts to thirty, Sonic and the others run away to the woods to find a hiding place. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic begin to hide in some bushes. Bunnie and Rotor hide behind some rocks. Sally hides in a hole that is on the bottom of the tree.

Eve looks around to find a hiding spot. She looks around to find a hiding spot, but she can't think of a good place to hide. She looks around and smiles to see a cave. The cave is narrow enough for a grownup to fit inside. Eve crawls inside the entrance to hide inside.

As Eve has finally finds a hiding spot, Antoine continues to count to give the gang a good place to hide.

Once he's done, he turns around, and says, "Ready or not, here I come."

Antoine begins to go search for his friends. As he walks into the woods, he can hear giggling sounds coming from one of the bushes. He secretly sneaks to the bush and moves it to see Sonia.

"Found you," Antoine says.

Sonia giggles with a smile.

Antoine then begins to go search for the others. While Antoine and Sonia look for the others, Eve crawls deeper into the cave until she finds light at the end. She crawls out of the exist and gasps in amazement to see a cavern full of sparkling and shimmering stones on the ground, wall, and ceiling. Many of them are different colors.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," Eve says.

Eve walks around to see so many different gems and stones of different shape and colors. She has never seen a place like this before.

"I wonder if anyone notice this place is even here?" Eve asks herself.

Eve looks around as she begins to hum a song with a smile on her face. She feels that this place is a special quiet place to do all kinds of fun. Suddenly, she hears something cracking. She looks up to see a red gem is losing its grip on the ceiling. Just then, it falls to where Eve is. Eve yelps and covers her face. She waits for the gem to hit her, but so far, nothing happens. She looks up and is astonished to see the gem is being hold by a light yellow orb.

"Did… did I do that?" Eve asks herself in surprise.

Eve looks at her hands to see them glowing. She moves it up and down to see the gem in the yellow orb is moving too with the gem inside.

"Wow! I… I can do that… but what is it?" Eve asks herself, amazed by this strong power she has.

Eve then places the gem on the ground and wonders what else she can do. She sees a green gem that is already on the ground. She uses this strange power to put the gem in a yellow orb and lifts it in the air. Eve then lifts it, and makes it come to her. Eve smiles and is excited. She suddenly starts to feel a little tired, and puts the gem on the ground.

Eve happily says, "I never knew I can do that, and yet, I felt like I did something like this before."

Eve decides to sit down and relax for a little while. She feels happy being in this secret cavern. What's more, she loves being on this planet.

In the woods and after everyone is found, Sonic and the others notice that one person is missing. And that person is Eve.

"Where in the hay is Eve? We looked everywhere," Bunnie asks.

"Yeah. For someone who never played hide and seek, she was able to find a good hiding spot," Manic says.

"But where could she be? Like Bunnie said, we looked every inch of the forest," Sonia asks.

"I'm sure we'll find her, and we better find her soon," Rotor says.

Sally looks into the sky, "Yeah. The sun is going to come down soon and we need to be home before then."

"Well, I'm not giving up until we find Eve," Sonic says.

Antoine asks, "But wha' can we do?"

"We'll just have to look every inch of the woods until we find her," Sonia says.

Sally brings out her little computer, "Maybe Nicole has an idea."

"Nicole, do you know a location where Eve can be?" Sally asks.

Through the computer, Nicole says, "There are a large varieties of trees and bushes that could be used for a hiding place. There were also some reports to hidden entrances to caves and caverns."

"Thank you Nicole," Sally says.

"You're welcome, Sally," Nicole says.

Sally closes Nicole and puts her back in her bag.

"We have search all the trees and bushes, but there must be some hidden entrances that we haven't seen yet," Sonia says.

"It seems to be our only chance to finding her. Let's go," Sonic says.

Then takes off with his super speed. Sally and the others try to follow.

"Sonic! Wait for us!" Sally shouts.

In the cave, Eve is laying down on the floor with a smile on her face. She can't stop thinking about the wonderful friends and a great family. Eve feels that her life is pretty happy. Eve begins to hum a song with glee, and is feeling happy. Soon enough, Eve begins to sing with a smile on her face.

 **Eve:**

 _La-la-la-la-la-la la_

 _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

 _You were always there beside me_

 _Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

 _But you were always right beside me_

Eve gets up on her feet with a smile on her face.

 **Eve:**

 _This feelings like no other_

 _I want you to know_

Soon Eve begins to dance as she sings.

 **Eve:**

 _I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

 _The way you do_

Eve sings and dance with a smile on her face.

 **Eve:**

 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_

Outside in the woods, Sonic and the others are still searching for Eve. When Sonic hears something.

"Hey guys, what's that sound?" Sonic asks.

 **Eve:**

 _No one like you_

Everyone stop to hear the melody.

"It sounds like music," Sonia says.

"That's lovely," Antoine says.

 **Eve:**

 _So lonely before I finally found_

Sally says, "It's coming from over there."

The group walks over to see a small cave and hears the voice is louder.

 **Eve:**

 _What I've been looking for_

"Let's go in," Sonic says.

Sonic crawls in first. Then everyone else enter the cave.

 **Eve:**

 _do do do do do_

 _whoaa oooh_

The gang crawl down the tunnel of the cave until they crawl out. Sonic is the first to see Eve singing and dancing with a smile on her face.

 **Eve:**

 _So good to be seen_

 _So good to be heard_

 _Don't have to say a word_

As Eve sings and dance, Sonic and the others are able to crawl out of the cave to see Eve singing and dancing around a cavern full of shimmering colorful gems. They all sit down and watch Eve perform.

 **Eve:**

 _For so long I was lost_

 _So good to be found_

 _I'm loving having you around_

Eve spins, jumps, and moves her hand and feet as she follows the melody of her voice.

 **Eve:**

 _This feeling's like no other_

 _I want you to know_

Eve ends up using her newfound ability to lift the gems in yellow bubbles.

 **Eve:**

 _I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

 _The way you do_

 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_

 _No one like you_

The bubbled with the gems inside begin to circle around Eve as she sings and dance to her own song.

 **Eve:**

 _I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

 _The way you do_

 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_

 _No one like you_

Sonic and the kids are amazed to see this and continue to watch.

 **Eve:**

 _So lonely before, I finally found_

 _What I've been looking for_

 _do do do do do do do_

 _Whoaaaa_

 _Do do do do do do_

Eve stops singing and dancing as she ends her musc. Then the bubbles lands on the ground and disappear placing the gems on the ground. Suddenly, Eve hears clapping and quickly turns to see the other children in the cave.

Eve cheeks blush, and asks, "Ooohhhhh… how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your amazing singing voice," Manic answers.

"Oh my," Eve says, and blushes more.

"No need to be embarrassed, you were amazing," Sonia says.

"Talk about cool, especially what you did with those gems," sonic says, giving Eve a thumbs up.

"How did you do that sugarcube?" Bunnie asks.

"I don't know. I felt like I just know it," Eve says.

Sally says, "Either way, you were amazing, but we wouldn't able to find you until we heard you sing."

"Sorry, I found this cave and decided to be here a while," Eve says.

Rotor yawns, "I'm getting tired. We should head home."

"Yeah. We don't want to get home so late," Bunnie says.

After leaving the cave, Sonic and the other hedgehog children reach home before the sun has set. During dinner, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia explain to their parents about Eve's singing, dancing and special abilities.

"And then she put the gems in these yellow bubbles and start flying around like they're dancing along with her," Sonic says.

"And when she's down the bubbles disappear dropping the gems on the ground," Sonia says.

"It was radical," Manic says.

"Well, it seems that you four had a fun day, and one that's been full of surprises," Aleena says.

"Still, I don't remember having these powers. Yet, I feel like I should know them," Eve says.

Bernadette hugs Eve, "Don't worry Sweetie, you'll remember them someday."

"Thanks mommy," Eve says.

"It's funny. I never knew the gem cavern was even here. I might need to talk to King Acorn about it," Uncle Chuck says.

"I think Sally will be talking about him about what happen too," Eve says.

"I agree," Sonic says.

He eats his dinner, "Still, you have a great singing voice. Maybe you can sing to King Acorn sometime. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Um, I don't know if I'm ready to sing in front of a crowd," Eve shyly says.

"You might someday," Manic says.

Eve continues to blush as Sonic, Manic, and Sonia laugh with smiles on their faces. The adults are laughing too with a smile. Bernadette looks at Eve with a smile, making Eve smile back with glee. Still, she has to wonder what she has done with the gems and wonder if she has more powers like this. She just need to wait until she can learn more about her powers.

 **What I've Been Looking For by Alyson Stoner from Disneymania 7**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Darkness that are Close

On a sunny afternoon, the four hedgehogs and the princess of Mobotropolis are heading over to Sonic's favorite place in the whole city. The chilli dog stand. As usual, Sonic uses his super speed to sit on the chair before everyone else. Eve sits next to him and Sally sits on the other side. Sonia and Manic sit with them.

Sonic says, "Two doggies with the works pal."

The vender brings out two chilli dogs and Sonic grab the two.

"We'll have two chilli dogs and two plain hot dogs please," Eve says.

The vender gives the other four the food. Manic and Eve get the chilli dogs while Sally and Sonia get plain hot dogs.

Sally turns to Sonic, "Sonic, that's your third one today."

"Yeah. I'm really lucky," Sonic says with glee.

Then scarfs the chilli dog in his mouth.

"That is disgusting," Sally says.

"Nuh uh. Cool," Sonic disagrees.

Sally sternly says, "Disgusting."

Sonic burps, and says, "Cool."

"Double disgusting," Sally says in disgust.

"Triple cool," Sonic says, sounding cool.

"E=MC square disgusting," Sally angrily says.

"A chilion jilion times cool," Sonic calmly says.

Sonia rolls her eyes, "Oh brother."

"Well, I for one think it's cool," Manic says.

Eve giggles.

In Uncle Chuck's lab, Uncle Chuck is working on a few machines, chips, and softwares. As he works, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Eve, and Sally are playing. It's hard for them to play tag when four kids are trying to catch a speeding hedgehog.

"Can't catch me," Sonic says.

"Sonic you're it!" Sally says.

"Nuh uh, you're it," Sonic says.

"No I'm not Sonic hedgehog is your turn," Sally says.

"You're still it Sally, so you have to catch me first," Sonic says.

Eve says, "Sonic come back."

Sonic continues to use his speed to get away from the kids. Suddenly, Eve begins to run faster than the others. Finally she is able to catch Sonic, but cause them both to bump into Uncle Chuck and make him drop one of his tools.

Eve and Sonic turn around, "Oops!"

Chuck turns to see the five children gather with his arms crossed and a firm expression on his face.

He says, "Children, no playing in the lab."

Eve picks up the tool and gives it to Uncle Chuck.

"Sorry Uncle Chuck," The four hedgehogs says.

"Sorry Sir. Charles," Sally replies.

"Now run along kids and play outside, I got work to do," Uncle Chuck says.

The four hedgehogs and princess head outside to go play.

Uncle Chuck chuckles with a smile, "Little rascals."

Uncle Chuck continues to work on his machines and other type of mechanics.

Meanwhile, King Acorn is having an important discussion with Julius Robotnik. They both look over blueprints and plans.

"Of course you'll be there, Julius. Everyone is anxious to meet the man responsible for winning the great war all those year ago. You're a hero."

"Forgive me Your Majesty, I just can't…" Julius says.

"Nonsense. Tonight I will announce the closing of the war ministry and then your appointment as minister of science. You will attend Julian, that is a royal order. And your plans for dismantling the military are approved as presented. Get started at once," King Acorn says, as they look at the blue prints.

"Of course, Sire. I am honored, Sire," Julius says. He rolls up the blue prints and puts them away for safekeeping.

"See you tonight," King Acorn says, walking away.

The king leaves the room to get back to his royal duties. Once the king is gone, Julius picks up a comminiator. What King Acorn doesn't know is that Julius Robotnik has plans of his own.

With an evil smiles, he says through the communicator, "Snively, ready the palace attack force. We attack when the moon is at the center of the sky."

After leaving the lab, Sonic and friends and family are playing in the castle garden in the back. After having fun playing, Sally has a something special to tell them.

"A sleepover?" Sonia asks.

Sally nods her head with a smile, "Yes. I asked my father this morning and he said it's alright."

"Sounds excited Sally," Bunnie says.

"Are us boys able to come?" Manic asks.

"Yes. Even boys can come," Sally says.

Eve asks, "Do you need us to bring anything? I… I don't think I ever been to a sleepover before."

"You just need to bring sleeping bags, tooth brushes, your pajamas, for some spare clothes, you can bring snacks if you like. Mostly, you just need to bring yourselves," Sally says.

"Well, I like to go," sonia says.

"Me too," Rotor says.

"Rosie is going to be there too," Sally says.

"Why?" Manic asks.

"My daddy said that Rosie will be watching us for the night, and making sure we don't stay up too late," Sally says.

"I have to agree," Antoine says.

"So are you all going to come?" Sally asks.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sonic says.

"I like to come," Sonia says.

"Me too," Manic and Eve says.

"I'll go," Rotor says.

"I will also like to come," Antoine shyly says.

"I like to come too," Bunnie says.

Sally happily says, "Great. Just make sure to let your parents know and meet me at the palace this evening. I'll be at the front with Rosie."

"What about your father?" Eve asks.

"He said that he will be busy tonight with Julius," Sally says.

Curious, Eve asks, "Sally, do you know if Robotnik had any relatives?"

"I don't think so," Sally says.

"Why you ask?" Sonia asks.

"I'm not sure. I felt like I should know his last name, but I don't," Eve says.

Manic thinks, "Think there is a different Robotnik you know of."

"Possible, but I don't remember," Eve says.

Sonic hugs Eve, "Don't worry sis, you'll remember someday. Let's head on home and tell our parents about the sleepover."

"Good idea," Eve says.

After leaving the castle, Sonic, Eve, Manic, and Sonia are heading back home to tell their parents about the sleepover. However Sonic decides to get a chilli dog break.

"Two doggies with the works," Sonic says.

Then is given two chilli dogs. Then scarf one chilli dog at a time. Then punches his stomach causing him to burp. Manic laugh, Eve giggle, and Sonia groans with an annoyed look on her face.

Sonic says, "Come on, let's head home."

The four hedgehogs continue to head back home to their parents to talk about the sleepover. The four are standing at the crosswalk and are going to cross the street. Suddenly, many different robots and tanks are hovering down the street. The four hedgehogs are surprised to see so many heading to the palace.

Eve nervously asks, "Guys, what's going on?"

"I don't know. There are so many robots and tanks heading to the palace," Manic says.

"I'm a little scared," Sonia says.

"Aw, I'm sure it's not anything serious. Let's go," Sonic says.

After heading back home, the four hedgehogs tell their mothers about the sleepover Sally is going to through, and Rosie will be taking care of them.

"A sleepover. That sound like fun," Aleena says.

"So can we go?" Sonic asks.

"Of course you all can go. Just be sure you keep an eye on Eve, okay Sonic," Bernadette says, washing the dishes.

"Yes mom," Sonic says.

Before they forget, Manic says, "Hey mom, today we saw these big robots and tanks, and are heading to the palace."

"They look a little scary," Eve shyly says.

"I'm sure the robots are nothing to worry about. Come on, let's get our things ready for the sleepover," Sonic says.

Sonic zooms upstairs with his speed.

Bernadette says, "Sonic, no running in the house."

"Sorry mom!" Sonic calls out.

Eve and the twins follow after Sonic to get their things together. Bernadette and Aleena look at each other with concern.

"I do hope those robots the children saw won't be any trouble," Bernadette says.

"I hope too. I'll cann Charles to see if he knows anything about it," Aleena says.

In the lab, Uncle Chuck is busy doing some work on the computer. When he receives a call. He answers to see his wife, Aleena.

"Hello dear, how are the kids doing?" Chuck says.

"They're fine. Sonic and Eve are pretty fast. They're also going to the palace tonight for a sleepover with Sally and the other children," Aleena says.

"Sounds nice," Chuck says.

Aleena shows a worried look and asks, "Charles, do you anything about robots and tanks heading to the palace. The children said that they saw them today."

"Hmmm, I'm afraid I don't know anything about the robots and tanks as you describe. Try not to worry, I'll make sure to check it out," Chuck says.

"Thank you Charles, are you working late tonight?" Aleena asks.

"Yes. The king needs me to attend an important meeting tonight," Chuck says.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Aleena says.

Then she hangs up the phone. Chuck thinks about what Aleena has told him about the robots and the tanks the kids have seen. He decides to look at his computer to see if there's anything about it. Suddenly, he makes a shocking discovery. The computer reads on the screen, ' Files Transfer to War Ministry.

"The Roboticizer plans. Someone stole them. And… I think I know who," Chuck says in shock.

The plans to an invention has been stolen, and he has an idea who could have taken it. The question he has wonder is why and what can he want with his plans to the machine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Royal Sleepover

For the rest of the afternoon, the kids have been getting their things together for the sleepover. They asked their parents, and they agree for them to go. After gathering their things, everyone arrive at the castle with their bags and sleeping bags. They are greeted by Sally, her father King Acorn, and Rosie.

"Hello your majesty," The kids reply.

Then they happily says, "Hi Sally and Rosie."

"Hey guys, ready for the best sleepover?" Sally asks.

"Yeah," the kids cheer.

The kids run inside with Sally leaving King Acorn and Rosie behind. The two adults laugh with smiles on their faces. Sally bring her friends to her bedroom where they will be sleeping in. The kids unroll their sleeping bags and bring out the snacks, games, and other fun stuff.

"This is going to be the best sleepover ever," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We're going to have so much fun," Manic says.

Sonia brings out her hairbrush and accessors, "And us girls are going to have our own fun… unless the boys want to join in."

Sally, Bunnie, and Eve giggle in reply making the boys uncomfortable.

"No thanks," Sonic says.

"Count me out," Manic says.

"I don't even have hair," Rotor replies.

Antoine shakes his head in reply.

The girls then begin laughing hard at them for being negative about the hair treatment.

Sally brings out Nicole the computer, "Hey Nicole, is there any way you can convince the boys to join us."

"I'm afraid that is not something to get the boys in. Although, you could always urge them too," Nicole says.

"Aw well, chances of urging them is like trying to get Sonic to stop running with his super speed," Sally says.

Everyone start laughing with smiles on their faces. Sonic crosses his arms with a hug.

"I don't find it very funny," Sonic says.

Bunnie happily says, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Outside of the room, Rosie is going to check on the children to see how they're doing. Just then, Uncle Chuck comes walking by.

"Hello Rosie, how are the kids?" Uncle Chuck asks.

"I'm about to check on them now," Roise answers.

She opens the door to see the kids are playing a game. They're playing spin the bottle. Eve is next and spins the bottle. However, it ends up facing her.

"Oh no!" Eve reacts.

Sally giggles, "So who are you going to kiss?"

"Now we'll know your sweetheart! Now we'll know your sweetheart!" The other girls tease.

But Eve says, "I don't wanna kiss somebody!"

"Hey Eve, how about me?" Manic volunteers.

"Aww, no fair kissing your cousin," Rotor says.

Eve then gives Manic a kiss on the cheek. Uncle Chuck and Rosie close the door. They both giggle with smiles on their faces.

"It seems that the kids are having a wonderful time," Rosie says.

"It seems so," Uncle Chuck says.

He then whispers to Rosie, "Listen, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I already talking to King Acorn about what Bernadette and Aleena told me, and he said that if it comes to this, take the children to Knothole. Bernadette and Aleena will meet you there."

"Okay," Roise answers sounding unsure.

Rosie asks, "If I may, what is happening that I need to get the children away."

"It's a long story, but I fear that something is going to happen soon," Uncle Chuck answers.

Rosie nods her head, "I will. The children will be safe."

"Thank you Rosie," Uncle Chuck says.

Uncle Chuck walks down the hall to continue working. Rosie is left with a concern look on her face. What could be happening that involves getting the children to safety.

In the room, the children are playing pillow fights. Sally, Eve, Bunnie, and Sonia are on one team. Sonic, Antoine, Rotor, and, Manic are on the other. They are playing hard. Especially with Eve using her special powers.

Eve throws the pillow, "Sally duck!"

Sally ducks her head and Eve throws the pillow at Rotor.

The kids continue to play the game and are starting to get the pillow to scatter feathers. Sonic then throws one of the pillows at Bunnie, but she ducks her head. However, the door opens to reveal King Acorn and hits him at the face. The kids stop in shock to see the king has been hit.

"Uh oh," Sonic says.

King Acorn laughs with a smile, and says, "Well, it looks like you're having fun here."

"Uh sorry King Acorn," Sonic says.

"It's okay, no damage is done," King Acorn says.

"We're having a pillow fight and we almost have the girls beat," Manic says.

"Nuh uh, we're the ones who are winning," Sonia denies.

"Either way daddy, we're having a great sleepover," Sally happily says.

King Acorn chuckles, "Yes, and look at the mess you're in."

The children look at each other and the room to see themselves and the room covered in feathers. Not to mention, popcorn, drinks, and other scattered blankets and pillows.

"Oh," Eve replies.

"Wow. I think we all got a bit carried away with our sleepover," Bunnie says.

"Yes. We messed up Sally's room," Rotor says.

"Sorry Sally," Manic says.

"Don't worry, I'm partly responsible for this mess," Sally says.

"Not to worry, you all were having a wonderful time. I think you should clean up before bed," King Acorn says.

"Okay," The kids reply.

King Acorn says, "Now I need to meet up with Julius, have a good night."

"Good night daddy," Sally says.

King Acorn closes the door. Once he is gone, the kids look at the mess they have create during their sleepover.

"Well, we better get started," Antoine says.

"Yes. The sooner we clean this, the better," Rotor says.

Sonic begins to spin his leg, "With Mine and Eve's super speed, we'll get this room cleaned up in no time."

The kids begin to clean up the room. Sally, Sonia, and Bunny begin to pick up all the stuff gathered. Sonic and Eve sweep up the floor with their speed. After gathering the garbage, Rotor and Manic put the trash in trash bags and take them out of the room. Antoine is helping with the cleaning, but is taking a slow and organizing time with it. Soon, the room is all cleaned up and everything is organized.

"There the room is all cleaned up," Sonic says.

"And we still have time before bed," Manic says.

Bunnie says, "How about we do some singin'?"

"I don't think we have enough time for all of us to do some karaoke," Sally says.

"I think we have time for at least one of us to do it," Sally says.

Manic giggles, "How about Eve? She's a great singer?"

"Oh, um, I don't know if I'm that good," Eve says, with her face turning red.

"Don't sell yourself short sugarcube, you should do it," Bunnie says.

Antoine, shyly says, "I… I kind of agree. You should do it."

"I would like to hear it," Rotor says.

Sally happily says, "We all want to hear you sing. And I'll bet Nicole wants to hear you sing too."

" Mm… okay… I'll sing," Eve shyly says.

Sonic cheers, "Go on sis!"

Everyone cheer Eve to give her confidence. Eve grabs the microphone and with nicole's help, she is able to find the song she wants to sing. Eve soon begins to sing to the music as the melody begins to play.

Eve:

Oh I don't know what it is  
But there's something buried  
Way down deep inside me  
And it feels like magic

(magic)  
A part of you and a part of me  
Close your eyes and you will see  
It's not hard to believe

(oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, I don't know what it is  
But there's something new  
That keeps on goin' through me  
And it feels like magic

(magic)  
And I've never felt like this

After singing, everyone clap and cheer with glee.

"Great job Eve," Sonia says.

Sonic and Manic whistle loud. Everyone else clap their hands with smiles. Eve feels very happy to sing a song to her friends and family.

After a long fun evening, Rosie let them know that it's time for them to sleep for the night. The children are now sleeping peacefully. It feels like nothing can disturb them. What the kids or anyone in Mobotropolis are aware is that something is going to happen, and not in a pleasant way.

At the front wall of the castle, the guards are watching for any signs of intruders or danger.

One of them yawns, "Talk about a slow night."

"Yes, but it's our duty to watch the palace so no one can…" The other says, but notices something wrong.

He says, "Hold on…"

He take out his binoculars to see what he is seeing. Taking a closer look, he gasps in shock.

The skeptic guard ask, "What's the matter?"

The other guard makes a serious look, "We have to alert the king. I fear that invaders are making their way to the city."

The other gasps in shock.

Heading toward the castle from the city. There are different kinds of robots and machines making their way to the castle.

Feels like Magic from Winx Club


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Coup Invasion

Sleeping in the bedroom, Sonic, Eve and all of their friends are getting restful sleep and possibly dreams. Suddenly, the door slowly opens, and Rosie enters the room. Coming in behind her are Bernadette and Aleena.

Rosie slowly shakes Sally, "Princess, it's time to wake up."

Bernadette shakes Eve, "Children, you need to wake up."

Eve yawns a little and slowly opens her eyes to see her adopted mother.

"Mommy, what are you doing here?" Eve asks, feeling tired.

"I'm sorry Eve, but we need to leave," Bernadette says.

Just then, Sally begins to wake up as well, along with the other children.

"Rosie… what's wrong?" Sally asks with a yawn.

"Hush my princess. We need to hurry," Rosie says.

"Mom, what's going on?" Manic asks.

"Come children, we need to get going," Aleena says.

After being awaken, the children follow the two grown hedgehogs and Rosie down the halls of the castle.

"Mommy, where are we going? It's not nice to play games," Sonia asks.

"This isn't a game sweetie. We're going to Knothole," Aleena answers.

"Why?" Manic asks.

"We'll tell you later," Rosie answers.

Running down the halls, they are able to get out of the front gates of the palace. Suddenly, they hear destructive blasting sounds. The kids quickly turn around and gasp to see strange robots are attacking the castle and are beginning to attack the city.

"Mommy?! What's going on?" Eve scaredy asks.

"We need to go now," Bernadette answers.

Sally tries to get out of Rosie's arms as she screams, "What about daddy?"

"Your father wanted to make sure you're safe, we need to go," Rosie says.

Rosie, Bernadette, and Aleena grab the children and run away from the castle. Sally begins to shed tears knowing that her father is still in the castle. However, she knows that her father wants her to be protected and safe from the danger that is happening now.

Soon many people are running out of their homes and are trying to escape out of the city. Robots and tanks are attacking the city with full force. The robots also capture many of the citizens separating many children from their parents.

Eve begins to grow scared to see all of this happening. She looks around to see buildings are being destroyed and the citizens are being taken by robots. Many have also been caught in the crossfire and receives damages.

Sonic grabs Eve's hand, "Come on Eve!"

Eve takes Sonic's hand and follow him with the others to get away. Suddenly, Eve starts to feel strange. She begins to feel dazed and dizzy as she tries to run. Some reason, what's happening is making her feel confused, scared, and familiar.

Eve soon sees herself running while someone holds her hand. However, she can't remember who it is.

"This feeling… I feel that I was running away with someone too," Eve says in thought and fear.

Eve snaps back to reality and see her family and friends are trying to get out of the city. Suddenly, robots begin to attack them. They try to hit them and capture them, but the group continue to run. Suddenly, the laser has land right in front of them, sending them back to the ground. Everyone ends up getting separated from each other.

Everyone try to get back up, but some are having trouble doing so. Sally rubs her head as she sits up, feeling the pain in her head. Suddenly, one of the robots blasts the building and large debris are going to fall on Sally.

Bunnie rushes over, "Sally, look out!"

Bunnie pushes Sally out of the way, but is caught in the crossfire and gets severely injured from the falling debris.

Eve gasps, "Bunnie!"

Bunnie lower body and left arm has been damaged by the debris and has fallen unconscious. Eve tries to run to her, but stops a few feet away from her. Eve pupils begin to shrink and her arms begins to shake rapidly. Bunnie's images begin to change to a blurry image, a light color with yellow on the top, and different blue colors on the body. Eve becomes paralyzed to see Bunnie like this, and is starting to see something else.

Suddenly, Eve snaps back to hear a strange sound. She look up to see the robots about to grab Bunnie.

Eve rushes over and grabs her. She hugs Bunnie with all her might.

Then screams, "Leave her alone!"

Without thinking, Eve raises her hand and swing it across the front of her, and light yellow spears hit the robots and explode at an instant. Eve looks up and is shocked to see the robots are destroyed.

Eve looks at her hand, "Did I… what did I just do?"

Bernadette quickly gives Eve a hug, "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"I… I think so," Eve answers, confused and frightened.

Eve shakes her head, "Hurry, we need to get Bunnie out of here!"

"You're right," Sonic says, zooming to them.

Sonic quickly grabs the debris and hurry to get them off of Bunnie. Sally and the others rush over and help her out. They manage to free Bunnie, but almost have of her body is badly damaged and is still out cold.

"Bunnie, wake up. Please wake up. Can you hear me?" Sally begs.

"Come on, we have to hurry, "Aleena says.

Aleena picks up Bunnie and everyone hurry into the woods and out of the city. They are able to reach the outskirt of the city. Bernadette stops to see the city being destroyed by the robots and some are coming this way.

Bernadette puts Sonic and Eve down. She decides to make a heartbreaking decision.

She looks at the two, and says, "Sonic. Eve. I need you to go on ahead with your Aunt Aleena."

"But what about you?" Sonic asks.

"I need to get the robots away while you all make your escape. Then I need to find your father," Bernadette says.

Eve hugs her mother, "No. You can't. We need to stick together."

"Please mom, you can't leave us," Sonic says.

"I know, but it must be done for your safety. This won't stop until all of us are captured. Sonic, I want you and your sister to take care of each other and stay with Rosie and Aunt Aleena at all time," Bernadette says.

Eve and Sonic becomes sad that they're on the verge of crying. Then they both give their mother a hug. Sonic and Eve let go of their mother and hold each other hands. Then they slowly walks towards the woods. The stop to see their mother.

Having a tear from her face, Bernadette says, "I love you Sonic. I love you Eve."

"We love you too, mommy," Eve says.

Then the two take off into the woods to find Rosie and Aunt Aleena. Bernadette stands up and looks to see the robots heading towards her. She then begins to run away from where the children are going.

Sonic and Eve hurry into the woods so they can find Knothole. The two are very scared and upset about leaving their mother behind, but she wants them to keep running.

Suddenly, they hear someone calls out, "Sonic! Eve!"

The two look ahead to see their Uncle Chuck.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic screams.

Sonic and Eve run towards their Uncle Chuck and both hug him as they begin to cry.

Uncle chuck pat them both on the back, "There there, everything will be fine."

"But… Mommy told us to leave without here. She lure the robots away from us so we can get to Knothole," Eve says.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Now let's get to Knothole," Uncle Chuck says.

Sonic sniffs, "Okay Uncle Chuck."

Sonic, Eve, and Uncle Chuck run into the woods to get to Knothole that is far deep into the woods.

In a lab that is full of machines and robots Dr. Julius Robotnik is now in a different outfit. He is wearing a red, yellow and black color body suit with a cape. With his hat he is revealed to be bold. Typing on the computers is a little man wearing a green color body suits, a long nose, and only has six strains of hair.

Robotnik asks, "Status Report Snively."

"Yes, Sir. The Destroyer reports 90% of Robotropolis affected, sir," Snively answers, looking at a paper.

"Excellent! What are the prisoner numbers?" Robotnik replies.

Snively looks at the papers, and says, "85% of the population captured and awaiting robotization, sir."

"Good. Send out more worker bots to the Great Forest to find the escaped Citizens," Robotnik says.

"Yes sir. Right away," Snively says.

Robotnik sits on the chair and watch on the cameras to see many of the robots have taken over the city. Now the city of Mobotropolis is being transform into a city of machines, factories, and smoke. Robotnik maniacally laughs to see that his plan has been a success.

In a quiet village of Knothole less than fifty percent of the citizens of Mobotropolis has escaped and refuged here. Among them are Sally and her friends, Rosie and Aleena. The tow grown ups notice that Sonic, Eve and Bernadette are missing.

"Mommy, where's Sonic and Eve?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah. Where's Bernadette," Manic asks.

"I don't know. They should have been here," Aleena says.

She then rubs Bunnie on her head and looks at her with sadness, "The poor dear."

"Aleena!" A familiar voice calls out.

Aleena, Rosie, and the children look to see Sonic and Eve running towards them with Uncle Chuck.

"Charles!" Aleena says with relief.

"Sonic! Eve! You're okay," Sally says.

"Course we are," Sally says.

Antoine notices someone missing, "Um, where's Bernadette?"

Sonic and Eve saddens to hear the question.

"Charles, what happened?" Rosie asks.

"I'm afraid that Bernadette lead the robots away to give you all time to get to Knothole. I found the children alone and took them here," Uncle Chuck answers.

Aleena and Rosie gasps in shock to hear this.

Sonic asks, "Uncle Chuck, Bunnie has been hurt. Can you help her?"

"Sure sonnie," Uncle Chuck says.

Uncle Chuck walks to Aleena who has Bunnie in her arms. Uncle Chuck observes Bunnie and takes a good look at her left arm and both of her legs.

"Hmm," Uncle Chuck says.

"Uncle Chuck?" Eve asks.

"Well, her almost half of her body is destroyed and Bunnie doesn't have much time left, but…. I know a way to save her," Uncle Chuck says.

He then turns to Aleena, "Aleena, I need you to come with me."

Aleena nods her head and carries Bunnie in her arms to the house Uncle Chuck is heading in. Sonic, Eve, and the others watch with concern, hoping that Uncle Chuck can save Bunnie from this fate.

In a strange chamber, King Acorn looks around to find himself trapped with no escape. He knows that Robotnik has plans for him, but is relief knowing that his daughter is safe. He is also concern for how long her safety will last.

Robotnik is now standing in a control room looking through a window to see the strange chamber where King Acorn is being held.

King Acorn sternly says to Robotnik, "No matter how long it takes Julius, You will be stop!"

"Courageous words, Sire, but where you're going that won't be possible. And the name is Ivo Robotnik now," Robotnik says.

He then says to the robot, "Open the void."

A robot presses a button on the control panel. Suddenly, one of the walls in the chamber begins to open revealing a strange purple and yellow spiral portal. Before he knows it, King Acorn finds himself being sucked into the portal. King Acorn manages to grab the floor and tries to hold on with all of his might.

Robotnik smirks, and says, "Impressive, don't you think? Be sure to give Nagus my regards. He's the sorcerer who invented it and your new neighbor. Safe journey, Sire."

King Acorn is unable to hold on to the ground any longer. His hand slips away and is being sucked into the strange portal.

"You'll regret this Julius, you'll regret this!" King Acorn shouts in anger as he falls into the strange portal.

The portal wall closes when he falls in, trapping him in the place Robotnik calls a void forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trying to Regain Strength

In Knothole, the citizens of Mobotropolis who have escaped are in despair. They lost their home, their families, and other loved ones. Many of the children are also left orphans or runaways. Among the many sadden and broken citizens are Sonic, Eve, the twins and their friends. None of them are able to find their parents in the crowd. However, there is something else on their minds.

"Rosie, will Bunnie be alright?" Sally asks.

"I'm sure Uncle Chuck will be able to help her," Rosie says.

Eve looks at Sonia and Manic, "Do you think we should check up on them?"

"I think it will be best to leave them alone. Mom and dad will be able to help her," Sonia says.

"Yeah. Our dad is the matter of science, and our mom knows medicines. I'm sure they're coming up with a way to help Bunnie at this very moment," Manic says.

In an underground lab, Uncle Chuck is looking at the screen showing Bunnie's body. Aleena is making sure Bunnie is healing properly. She also gives Bunnie some shots so she will fall asleep and won't feel the pain.

Aleena asks, "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes. Robotnik may have stolen my plans for the roboticizer, but I'm glad I saved a special copy in this computer. If I'm right, I'll be able to give Bunnie new limbs and will be stronger. I do wish there is another way, but parts of her body is completely destroyed," Chuck says.

"I understand Charles. Bunnie has been given the medicine so she'll be rested and won't feel pain," Aleena says.

"Thank you Aleena. Now, I think it's about time we get started," Chuck says.

Chuck and Aleena begin to put on face masks and gloves. They soon begin to help Bunnie with her operation.

Outside of Knothole, the people are able to settle down. Even Sonic and the others are starting to calm down. Suddenly, they begin to hear something.

"Sacrebleu, what was that?" Antoine asks.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sally worriedly says.

"I don't think so," Eve says, turning to the woods.

Sonic looks at the same direction, "Yeah. Something seems to be coming this way."

Suddenly, a familiar duck and four more ducks; one grown female and three children come out of the woods.

"Dr. Quack?" Rotor asks.

Rosie comes up to him in relief, "Thank goodness you all are okay."

"I'm alright, but we need to get inside. Robots are making their way here," Dr. Quack panics.

Everyone panics and begin to run inside. Those who is inside, are able to find the cellar in some of the houses. Rosie gather the children and run inside with Dr. Quack and their family. Everyone are very frighten and are trying their best to stay hidden from the robots. The robots either walk or roll around the outside of the village to see if anyone around.

In one of the homes, Sonic and the rest of the children are trying their best to stay quiet while they hide from the robots. They grow scared that the robots might find them. One of the robots manages to get close to the window and Sally is close to it begins to shiver in fright. Everyone fear that the robot might be able to find them. Suddenly, the robots disappears. Sally turns to the window and take a quiet peak.

Suddenly a robot arm burst into the window. The children scream in fright as the robot hand grabs Sally's arm.

"SAL!" Sonic screams.

He jumps up and performs a spin, hitting the robot's arm, making it let go of Sally. The robot then forces its body into the house, but Eve uses the same trick she has done before and destroy the robot.

Rosie hugs Sally in relief, "That was close."

"Yeah, but the robots are heading towards each other," Rotor says.

The children look outside to see the robots are heading towards the house they are staying in. Sonic and Eve know that they need to do something, so they decide to do the only thing they can so. They both jump out of the window and stand to where the robots are.

"Hey metalheads! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Sonic calls out.

The robots turn to see the two hedgehogs and run towards them. Sonic then performs a spin making his body like a ball. Then smack the robots against the head destroying them. Eve looks at her hands and feels the energy from them.

Eve swifts her hand as she suddenly calls out, "Chaos spear!"

Yellow energy of spears appear out of nowhere and strike the robots. Sally and her friends are amazed to see Sonic and Eve have the courage to fight back the robots.

Sally jumps out the window and grabs a stick, "I'm going to help them."

The kids gasp in shock.

"But Sally, it's too dangerous," Antoine says.

"We gotta do something. Sonic and Eve are doing what they can to fight back. They need help," Sally says.

Sonai jumps out the window and lands in front of Sally, "You're right. We can't let them win."

"Let's fight back," Manic says.

Rotor, the duck kids, and surprisingly Antoine decide to help fight back the robots. They each gran the sticks and begin to bang on the robots.

Rosie gasps, "Children, come back! It's too dangerous."

Sonic and Eve use their abilities to fight back the robots. Sally and the others try to use sticks or anything else they can find to hit the robots. Suddenly, a white and gray striped tiger comes in and punches the robot, destroying it. The children are astonished to see the tiger coming over to help them.

Just then, a large red parrot wearing a pilot hat and green scarf, a gray bulldog, a purple giraffe, and a light purple snake join into the fight taking the robots out.

The tiger turns to the kids who are amazed and stunned.

He shows a calm smile, and says, "That was very brave of you all to try to fight the badniks off, but best leave it to us."

"Um okay, Col. Stripes," Sally says.

The children hurry back inside when the five new arrivals fight the robots. Rosie and the Quacks gather the children inside.

"Rosie, who is that?" Eve asks.

"That's Colonel Stripes and his crew. He's been retired from the service, but it's a relief to see him here," Rosie says.

She then firmly says, "Still, what you all did was dangerous. What if something happen to you all?"

"Sorry Rosie," The children reply.

"That's alright. I'm proud that you want to help, but let's leave this to Col. Stripes, alright?" Rosie says.

"Okay," The kids reply.

The children wait inside and watch as the five mobians fight of the robots and destroy every last of them. The kids are still amazed to see what has happen. The five are able to destroy Robotnik's robots that has terrorized Mobotropolis.

In the lab, Dr. Robotnik is seeing the many citizens being dragged to a machine. One of them who has been placed in the machine, has been transform into a robotic version of themselves.

"Yes, the Roboticizer is working perfectly. Soon, I will have everyone in Robotropolis my robot servants and I will be able to take over Mobius," Robotnik says.

Walking into the lab, Snively says, "Dr. Robotnik, we have received a strange report from our spybots."

"What is it now, Snively?" Robotnik asks, looking annoyed.

"Yes, apparently some of our robots has been destroyed in the city and they gave off a strange energy. They manage to get the video of the cause," Snively.

"Show me the video," Robotnik demands.

"Yes sir," Snively says.

Snively brings out the disk and puts it in the machine. He presses a button to make a machine appear in front of Robotnik. Robotnik watches the video to see what has happen. On the screen shows Eve trying to protect Bunnie who has been injured by the fallen building. Then shows Eve unleashing spears of light yellow energy at the machines.

"Hmm, fascinating. That girl was able to take out my badnik with strange spear of energy. Do you have any identification of who created the energy?" Robotnik says.

"Already have it. After going through the recognition scanners, it appears to be Eve Hedgehog," Snively says.

"Eve? Isn't that the name of the new daughter of Bernadette and Jules Hedgehog?" Robotnik asks.

"Yes. I already got a copy of her files. She was adopted by the Hedgehog family almost a year ago. She is also the niece of Sir Charles and his wife Aleena," Snively says.

"Hmm. I remember the King told me that she was brought here by a strange capsule around a year ago. Whoever she is, that young hedgehog possessed a strange power," Robotnik says.

"Should I send the Badniks to find the young hedgehog?" Snively asks.

"No. We'll let her stay where she is. It's possible that she might end up developing more of that strange power later on. When the time comes, we'll be able to use that power to our advantage," Robotnik says. Then maniacally laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Friends and Fighters

The next day, everyone are able to get out of the homes of Knothole and are relieved to see the robots are gone. Sadly, there's been a few damages. Thanks to Col. Stripes and his crew, the grown ups and children are working together to get the village fixed up.

Sonic and the kids are helping out with some of the homes. Rotor and Manic nail in the wood while Sally and Sonia hold on to it. Sonic and Eve's abilities come in handy. They are able to use them to help fix up the village. Antoine and the duck triplets are doing their best to help out.

"This sure is a lot of work here," Sonic says.

"Yes, but we need to fix the village and make it something better," Sally says.

"I have to agree Princess," Antoine says.

Sally giggles, "Antoine, I told you before. We're friends, so there's no need to be formal."

"Right. Just a force of habit," Antoine says.

Eve asks, "Do you think Bunnie will be alright? Uncle Chuck and Aunt Allena have been in the basement all night."

"I'm sure Bunnie will be fine. Now that Dr. Quack is helping them out, I'm sure things will run smoothly," Sally says.

"I sure hope so," Sonia says.

"Nothing to worry about. Bunnie is a strong bunny rabbit. I'm sure she'll be just fine," Sonic says.

"I don't know. Bunnie has been unconscious and almost half of her body has been destroyed," Eve says.

Just then, Sally remember, "Hey Eve, what did you do back there?"

"What do you mean?" Eve asks.

"You were stunned to see Bunnie trampled by the debris. Then you unleash these strange spears of strange energy from your hand and destroy the robots. You said you called is Chaos Spear," Sally says.

Eve thinks about it, "To be honest, I don't fully know. It just came to me."

"Maybe it's something from your past. Dr. Quack did told our mothers that you might end up get memory relapse or recall," Manic says.

"I quite agree," Antoine says.

"Do you remember anything else?" Sonic asks.

Eve slowly shakes her head and causes her friends to become sadden. They figure it's going to take some more time before Eve can fully remember.

"Oh, but you all shouldn't worry. I'm sure my memories will return someday," Eve reassures with a smile.

"We sure hope so. Maybe you'll be able to find your family someday," Rotor says.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Eve says.

"Yeah," Manic says.

The kids and the grownups continue to fix up the village and make more homes on the ground and in the trees. Soon, they are able to create a brand new village, and will count as a special hideout for the citizens of Mobius.

In the room, Bunnie is awaken and is still in bed. However, Bunnie is hiding herself in the covers as she begins to shed tears. Just then, Sonic, Eve, and the others walk in the room to see her. After hearing that she has awaken, they want to see her right away. Uncle Chuck and Aleena come into the room with them.

"Hi Bunnie, it's me. Sally. The others and I made you get well presents," Sally says.

However, Sally doesn't say a word, but hears her sniffling and whimpering. The kids grow confused.

"Bunnie, is there something wrong?" Sonia asks.

"Are you okay?" Eve asks.

Bunnie peaks an eye out, and asks, "Sure, I'm fine. I… I've never been better."

The kids grow confused.

"So then why are you crying?" Sonic asks.

"And how come you're not coming out?" Rotor asks.

"Well, um, you see, I'm not exactly myself," Bunnie answers, sounding scared.

"What do you mean?" Sally asks.

"It's about my um, situation. Uncle Chuck explained to me what happened and the operation went pretty well, it's just…" Bunnie says, but stops in the middle of her sentence.

"But what?" Sonic asks.

"I… I'm not myself anymore," Bunnie answers.

Eve calmly says, "That's silly. You'll always be Bunnie even if you have to be in medical care and such."

"Being in a cast seems a lot better than this," Bunnie says.

"I'm sure whatever itis, you'll always be our sweet Bunnie," Antoine says.

Bunnie asks, "You really mean it?"

Everyone nod their head and give positive replies.

Bunnie sighs, "Okay, but I must warn you. It's a shocker. I was even shocked myself."

"Then come out. Let us see," Sonia says.

Bunnie removes the covers slowly and sits on the bed with her legs down and shows her left arm. Everyone but the adults let out a shock in surprise.

"Bunnie? Your… your arm… your legs?!" Eve asks, still stunned.

"Yeah. It's a shocker alright," Sonic says.

It is a shocker. Bunnie's left arm and both of her legs are now metal and robotic. Still, it's the only way to save her life.

Bunnie looks at her arm and legs, "It is. Chuck and Aleena told me that I was close to losin' my life if the operation didn't happen. The operation saved my life, but I look… I look kind of like a freak."

"You're not a freak Bunnie. You're the only one who can hope higher than I can," Manic says.

"He's right. You're our friend. Just because you have new robot parts doesn't mean you're any different," Sally says.

"I agree. You're still Bunnie," Eve happily says.

Antoine sits down on the bed with Bunnie, "And um, well, we'll help you through it. You're um, still have a um, pretty sprit."

Antoine begins to blush when he says it. Bunnie blushes as well with a smile on her face.

Bunnie hugs Antoine with her non robotic arm, "Thank Antoine. Thank you everyone. I'm sure with ya'll helpin' me, I'll be able to get through this."

"Great. Now let's go outside and play," Sonic says.

Bunnie gets up as she says, "Yeah. I could use some fresh air… whoa!"

Bunnie ends up falling on the ground causing kids to gasp.

"Bunnie!" Antoine panics.

He along with Sally and Eve help her up.

"Are you alright?" Eve asks.

"I'm fine, but um, this new body is going to take some time gettin' used to," Bunnie says.

"You can say that again," Sonic says.

The everyone including Bunnie start laughing with smiles on their faces.

For over a week, Sonic and his friends have been helping Bunnie with her walk. Little by little Bunnie is able to walk a little better. Over a week has become almost a month. Now Bunnie is able to walk, run, and play with her friends. Uncle Chuck also help teach Bunnie how to use her new mechanical arm and legs. The legs have boosters on the bottom so she can fly. Her robot arm is able to stretch and grab from hard and high places.

A month later, everyone are outside sitting or standing as the tiger Col. Stripes and his colleagues are standing in the middle of the hand full of citizens. There seems to be an announcement going on.

"What do you think it's happening?" Eve asks.

"I don't know, but if Col. Stripes has something important to say, it must be worth listening to," Sally says.

"It must be. Col. Stripes was a great soldier in his day," Sonic says.

Everyone stop talking and look to see the Colonel.

"Everyone, I know that it's been rough for everyone. It has already been a month since the robot invasion Robotnik caused. Many of you lost your home, family, and other loved ones. But if we all work together, we will be able to take back our city and overthrow Robotnik. It may take a long time, but we were able to make it this far when we worked together. We all depend on each other to help each other out, we look out for each other. As long as we do that, well be able to get through anything the hard times throw at us," Col. Stripes says.

Many of the citizens are talking and think about what is being said. Some are a little scared about it, but know that they will need each other to survive.

"Before we get started, I like to give some recognition to a very special group of young citizens. The young citizens proved that they got what it takes to fight back the robots, and are able to help their fallen friend," Col. Stripes says.

He walks ahead as the citizens are moving out of the way. Now he is standing in front of Sonic, Eve, and all of their friends.

"These brave children were able to bring up the courage to fight the robots despite of their small size. They shown, courage and devotion to each other and others. I know that someday, these children will be a great example for tomorrow," Col. Stripe says.

The kids are amazed to hear this.

Sonic says, "Think we can help you fight those robots."

"Well, not for the time being, but you all will someday," Col. Stripe says.

Then says to everyone, "Everyone let us begin to work together for a better future, and to save our family and friends along our fair city from the evil Dr. Robotnik. It will be hard, but as you free citizens, as Freedom Fighters, we'll be able to our home and loved ones."

Col. Stipes announces, "Freedom Fighters! Let's move out!"

Everyone cheer happily and feel hope and happiness are spreading around Knothole. The children smile and are glad to they will become part of a special and important team to save Mobotropolis from Dr. Robotnik and his robots.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Great and Heartbreaking Story

Years have gone by, and everyone are still fighting Dr. Robotnik who at this time is going by the name of Eggman. In Freedom Headquarters, Eve who has grown is laying on the bed. She is wearing a black jumpsuit with short sleeves, and red and blue vertical jagged pattern on the long legging, black and red shoes and the gold bands on her wrists and ankles. She is also wearing the blue headband on her head that been with her for years.

Of course, Eve is not the only one who is grown. Sitting with her are; Sally who is wearing blue boots and a blue vest and Bunnie wearing a pink sleeveless swimsuit, and her hair is in a ponytail. A young bunny name Cream who is a peach and orange color wearing an orange dress with a white color and blue tie, and orange and yellow shows.

Sitting on the floor in the left side of the bed are Sonia wearing red purple color clothes with gloves and boots. With her is a small chao with a bow tie on name cheese. A pink female hedgehog name Ame Rose, wearing a red and white color dress with matching does, and a red headband.

Sitting on the other side is a yellow with purple hair mongoose name Mina, who is wearing a purple and black color shirt with a skirt and shoes. Finally, is Nicole who is now a brown fur holo-lynx who is wearing a purple dress and has black hair with beads on the end of her pigtails.

Eve, Sonia, Bunnie, and Sally tell the others their story on how they become the Freedom Fighters and how Dr. Eggman formerly known as Dr. Robotnik has taken so much from them, and how they fight back. Eve is still sad because after all these years, she still can't remember her past.

Amy says, "Cheer up Eve, what happened was actually a great story. Except for what Dr. Eggman did."

"I agree with Amy. Adopting a child is a great act of unselfish love," Mina says.

Nicole says, "That is totally logical."

"And you have come a long way since then too," Bunnie says.

"I know, it's just well. I guess because after stopping Eggman with his evil plans and traveling all over Mobius, and I'm still no closer to figuring out who I was and getting my memory back," Eve sadly says.

"I'm sure you'll find out who you were soon Ms. Eve," Cream says.

"Chao chao," Cheese says.

"Thanks Gream, but I still feel like there's still more to my past. Something that is hard for me to see. What's more, no one even knew about me or anyone that could be related to me," Eve says.

"You have a point. We asked people around, and Nicole even search in multiple databases for any missing children, but none came up," Sally says.

"I looked over multiple time, and still couldn't find anything," Nicole says.

Sonia says, "Still, I think your powers may be a part of your past somehow. From what Knuckles said before, you were somehow able to use Chaos Control like it was a part of you. And remember the day you and Sonic were able to use those emeralds, that's when your powers became immense. From what Uncle Chuck and Aunt Aleena told you, they believe that you;re very special."

"Not to mention, you were found in a strange capsule on Sonic's birthday. It was like you were meant to find Sonic and his family," Bunnie says.

"I guess, but that still doesn't explain much," Eve says.

"What do you mean?" Bunnie asks.

"I guess I feel that I still have a lot of questions that need to be answer. How did I end up in that capsule and crashed to Mobius? How did I get these powers called Chaos Control? Who is my original family? And who was I before this?" Eve says.

Sally asks, "Are you sure you want to find out the whole truth?"

"Yeah sugar, it could be very long to get any answers," Bunnie says.

"And it might be painful," Amy adds.

"She's right. Sometime the truth isn't always going to be the pretties," Mina says.

Nicole asks, "You got that from your latest song didn't you."

"True, but it's also something my mother told me too. She told me that the truth can be very hurtful sometimes," Mina answers.

"I know. I just wish I know who I was and why was I sent in that capsule here?" Eve says.

"I'm sure we'll find out someday. For now, maybe you can enjoy what life has to offer you. Plus, I'm sure that you'll find your past if you just keep looking and have a little faith," Sally says.

Eve smiles, "Thanks Sally."

"Hey, what are friends for," Sally says.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Sonic and a yellow twin tail fox name Miles Prower, but is called Tails. Sonic is older too around the same age as the girls, and Tails is only a few years younger than Sonic.

"Hey girls, what are you doing being cooped in here. It's beautiful day outside. Let's say we make this day rotten for Eggman," Sonic says.

"Sonic!" Amy screams happily.

"Ah! Amy!" Sonic reacts.

Amy jump to Sonic and gives him a big hug. Then Amy gives Sonic kisses on the cheek. The girls start laughing.

Eve whispers to Sally, "I don't know about you Sally, but I still think you got some competition for Sonic's affection."

"Very funny," Sally says, slightly punch Eve on the arm.

The girls continue to watch and laugh to see Amy trying to hug and kiss Sonic some more as Sonic tries to break free from Amy's grasp. Eve knows that she still has a long way to go about learning her past, but glad about the time she is having with her friends, family, and being the part of the Freedom Fighters.


End file.
